the_quindex_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay
Jay, also known as Jamie Yamaoka, was a Time spirit participant in the first game of Quindex. Personality Jamie is a pretty boring person. He is just a normal guy, with a normal job. He tries to avoid problems and encounters with people. He doesn’t haven’t friends, since he lost them all after starting to recluse himself. He lost his confidence and self-respect. He is borderline suicidal, yet seems to deny his suicidal feelings. Jamie is a coward, avoiding talking about his own feelings He always talks and moves in a slow, quiet manner. When he is alone, he can have is outbursts of rage and fear that can be triggered by certain things Jamie is superfluous to others, like an extra in a film. He tries to be nice to everyone but can seem like a bit of a dick due to his indifference to everything around him. But this also can generate pity in people. However, he is mild-tempered He bursts into tears at the sign of stress, releasing all the tension built up on him. He likes Scotch, the piano, and his wife’s handwriting. He dislikes Hospitals, and nurses. He's afraid of Syringes, being punished, and God. His sole motivation is his wife. Appearance Jay stands at 6'2" feet tall and weighs 155 pounds. He has dirty blonde hair styled in a ruffled manner that is longer in the back than on the sides and front, reaching the back of his neck. He has green eyes that stand out against his white skin. He usually wears a grey v-neck shirt, black best, and a green jacket with jeans. Notably, he has a claw mark on his shoulder blade, as well as a wedding ring. Alter-Spirit Personality He thinks more before making his choices, acting wisely Alter-Spirit Appearance His hair has reached the middle of his back. His chin is now a blob of dirty blood that drips on the ground. His hands are grey and a dark blue aura surrounds him His voice is raspy and he walks with a limp, and he now carries a pocket watch in his vest. Alter-Spirit Abilities Stop time from 5 to 20 seconds, rewind time 30 seconds, see into the future 1 minute. After concentrating really hard, he can tell stuff about the person’s past if he knows basic information about them. Past History Jamie had a normal childhood, happy teenage years and an incredible adulthood once he met Melody. At 23 years old, Jamie married Melody to become the happiest man alive. He had a stable job, a paid home, a nice blue car and a beautiful relationship. 2 years later, his life took an incredible turn when Melody got diagnosed with a terminal disease that kept going for 2 years, making both their lives miserable. Jamie was incredibly angry at life and the illness kept on going. Melody died when he was 27 and afterwards he excluded himself from everything and everyone around him. He tried to dodge guilt from breaking his ties with people, but it was all his fault. Other Info * Jay has depression and PTSD. * Jay's voice claim is Guy Cihi * Jay's theme song is Vermilion Part 2 by Slipknot Category:G1 Participants Category:Time Spirits Category:Masterminds